kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bloons Tower Defense 4
Latest game from Bloons TD series. Bloons types *Red - first encountered bloon. *Blue - spawns red *Green - spawns blue *Yellow - spawns green. FAST! *Pink - spawns yellow. Fast too. *Black - spawns pink. Immune to bombs. *White - immune to freeze. Looks like turqouise-like bloon, not white. *Camo - spawns 2 pinks. Need to detect with 3rd upgrade of Monkey Beacon, or 2nd of Monkey Ace or 2nd of Monkey Bucaneer. Can be also destroyed with Spikes. *Zebra - spawns white and black. Immune to bomb and ice. *Rainbow - spawns zebra. *Lead - spawns black. Slow, but immune to anything sharp(like darts or blades) *Ceramic - takes several shots to destroy, spawns 2 rainbows. Glue doesn't slow them. *M.O.A.B. - even harder than ceramic, looks like blue airship. Spawns FOUR Cearmics. *Brutal Floating Behemoth(B.F.B). - fcensureg red airship. Spawns FOUR M.O.A.Bs '''!!!!!!!!!!!!! Towers and other stuff NOTE:Writen prices are on EASY difficulty. Other levels prices will be written later. Should look this - x/y/z Where x is easy level price, y is medium level price and z is hard level price. Dart Monkey First. Cost:170 Upgrades include: *1st - '''Piercing Darts - pop 2 bloons instead 1. Cost:120 *2nd - Long Range Darts - better range. Cost:75 *3rd - Spike-O-Pult - catapult that hurls giant spiked balls. Cost:255 *4th - Triple Shot - catapult hurls three giant spiked balls. Needs rank 19. Cost:850 Tack Shooter Needs 2nd rank. Cost:305 Upgrades include: *1st - Faster Shooting - better firerate. Cost:180 *2nd - Extra Range - better range. Cost:85 *3rd - Blade Shooter - shoots razor sharp bladed discs. Cost:240 *4th - Ring of Fire - shoots a firey hot burst of flame that can pop anything. Needs rank 22. Cost:2125 Boomerang Thrower Cost:340. Upgrades include: *1st - Multi Traget - tower can pop to 7 bloons. Cost:215 *2nd - Sonic Boomerang - tower can pop frozen bloons. Cost:85 *3rd - Glaive Thrower - glaives that can pop up to 12 bloons at once. *4th - Lightsabre Thrower - throws lightsabres that can pop up 70 bloons at once. Needs rank 20. Cost:1575 Bomb Tower Cost:595. Upgrades include: *1st - Bigger Bombs - bigger area of explode. *2nd - Longer Range - better range. Cost:170 *3rd - Missile Launcher - shoots missiles that are faster, have better range and pop more bloons. Cost:180 *4th - MOAB Mauler. Missiles causes 10x damage to MOABS and BFBs. Needs rank 17. Cost:765 Ice Tower Cost:325. Upgrades include: *1st - Improved Ice Tower - freezes bloons longer. Cost:190 *2nd - Permafrost - slows bloons even after they thaw out. Cost:85 *3rd - Snap Freeze - pop 1 layer of bloon. Cost:340 *4th - Unkown. Needs rank 24. Mortar Tower Cost:700. Unlimited range. Upgrades include: *1st - Better Accuracy - better accuracy(crosshair is smaller) *2nd - Rapid Reload - higher fire-rate. *3rd - Bloon Buster - pop 2 layers at once. *4th - Unkown. Needs rank 23. Glue Gunner Cost:255. Upgrades include: *1st - Stickier Glue - glue lasts longer *2nd - Soaking Glue - glue soaks through all layers of bloon. *3rd - Corrosive Glue - glue eats through bloons, dissolving them every 2 seconds. *4th - Unkown. Needs rank 25. Monkey Beacon Costs:850. Upgrades include: *1st - Wider Influence - better range *2nd - ??? - improves attack of towers in radius *3rd - Sonar Beacon - detects camo bloons. *4th - Monkey Storm - Calls in a wave of super monkeys that wipe out all bloons on screen. Unique(only 1 building with this feature! Using feature cost:850) Need rank 18. Cost:2950 Monkey Ace Cost:765. Moves in area eight-shaped. Upgrades include: *1st - Pineapple Express - throws out pineapples *2nd - Spy Plane - detects camo bloons. *3rd - Rapid Fire - better fire-rate *4th - Unkown. Needs rank 27. Monkey Buccaneer Cost:510. Can be placed only on water. Upgrades include: *1st - Grape Shot - adds a volley of deadly sharpened grapes to the attack. Cost:255 *2nd - Crow's Nest - detects camo bloons. Cost:130 *3rd - Longer Cannons - better range. Costs:155 *4th - Battleship - probably triple fire rate. Needs rank 21. Cost:1700 Monkey Apprentice Cost:470. Upgrades include: *1st - Intense Magic - magic orb can pop up to 7 bloons at once. Cost:255. *2nd - Fireball - tower can use fireball that explodes on impact. Cost:255. *3rd - Summon Whirlwind - Whirlwind will throw bloons away from the exit, but will thaw bloons and remove glue. Cost:1700. *4th - Unkown. Needs rank 29. Super Monkey Needs rank 15. Shoots 15-20 darts per second on first lvl! Cost:3400. Upgrades include: *1st - Super Range - much better range. Cost:850 *2nd - Laser Vision - tower can pop 2 bloons at once, can pop frozen bloons also. Cost:2975 *3rd - Plasma Vision - shoots twice as fast. Vaporizes everything that it touch. Cost:3400 *4th - Unkown. Needs rank 30. Banana Farm Needs rank 16. Gives 80 money per round at first lvl. Upgrades include: *1st - More Bananas - increases generated money per round to 120. Cost:340. *2nd - Banana Plantation - increases generated money per round to 250. Cost:1020. *3rd - Banana Republic - increases generated money per round to 500. Cost:2125 *4th - Unkown. Needs rank 28. Spikes Place on road. Can pop up to 10 bloons. Remain until end of round. Cost:25. Monkey Glue Place on road. Can slow up to 20 bloons. Remain until end of round. Cost:10. Pineapple Explodes after 3 seconds. Cost:20 Infos Infos are after passing certain round. *'Round 6' - Target priority First means the tower will target whatever bloon has traveled furthest *'Round 7 - '''The Pop Count under the tower name is how many bloons that thing has popped. *'Round 56''' - BTD Science 101 - of all towers in the game, only the mortar with bloon buster upgrade can strip more than 1 layer of bloon at a time. Category:Games